Konackan
Konackan: Konackans are a race of virtuous warriors who dedicate wholly to any cause the Kaioshins deem fit for them, and whatever they choose they devote themselves to fully. They have pointed ears and spiky, brightly colored hair. The Konackans are a religious race that strongly adhere to beliefs in, and worshipping of, the kaioshin. No particular Kaioshin are overly favored by the Konackans; there is an almost even split for which Paths are followed. Most are musically inclined and it is not uncommon to hear interweaving melodies as one walks through the streets in their cities. As a people, they are mostly peaceful and do not war with another, and they are not overtly distrusting of strangers. They are protective of their planet, however; non-Konackans visitors to their planet are punished harshly if they commit any serious crimes - most are usually removed from the planet and firmly told to never return, but death sentences are considered an appropriate punishment for severe transgressions. Average Height: 5'6" Average Weight: 130 pounds Life Span: 1,200 - 1,500 years Interesting Traits: Each Konackan is given a musical instrument early in life; especially point ears; no known Konackan has worshipped anything other than a Kaioshin Example: Tapion ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (45 additional points, max of 15 in 1 stat) Int 12 Mnt 20 Str 17 Dex 25 Stm 17 Spd 22 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Konackans gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 12*STM+20*level KI: 12*MNT+25*level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick 5 powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) All Konackan warriors have a Spiritual Weapon. It is an especially well-crafted weapon which has +2 to its Strike rolls, and deals 2d10 per level of the Konackan. It is automatically Armor Piercing, becomes Shield Piercing at level 8, and becomes Armor Shattering at level 12. It can be Ki Enhanced for no cost. If this weapon is ever forcefully taken by someone else, it deals its damage to them on each action. The weapon can only be released by giving it back to its original owner while sincerely speaking an apology for offending the gods. If the blade of a dead Konackan is picked up, it may never be put down. Konackans always know the direction in which their Spiritual Weapon is, even if it's lightyears away. (Ment) Konackans gain +1 to Sword and HtH Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Phys) Konackans can go for five days without sleep and suffer no adverse effects, granting them Endurance equal to their STM*2. (Ment) Konackans begin with two extra powers, which must be chosen from the Sword tree. (Ment) Konackans use their DEX/4 instead of DEX/5 as their modifier to all Sword strikes. (Ment) All Sword invents created by a Konackan begin with 40 base invent points, instead of 30. (Ment) Every Konackan has a unique Sword attack. It is considered a Weapon invent, and follows its rules. It begins with 20 Invent points, which is not changed by the Konackan's racial feature. It is a special attack which is usable once every other round, and follows the normal rules for Invents in experience penalties for using invents. This attack does not benefit from increased invent points from uniques. Template: (15*level+2.5*level*(level+1)) Invent Points ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Racial Powers (Ment) Dragon Fist This power can not be taken until level 5. It is a Hand to Hand attack which summons a golden dragon to aid the Konackan by slamming into their opponent. It deals 1d8*10 damage per 25 Ki spent, and only 25 Ki can be spent per level. It is considered Unpreventable, Armor Shattering and Auto Critical. It costs 8 Endurance to use, on top of the Ki cost, and can only be used once per round. When a Konackan reachs level 12, he may teach this attack to up to two other people. It takes 4 Neo weeks per studen, during which time neither person (student or mentor) may fight or train. The studen must be at least level 8 to learn the technique, and uses the attack at their own level. The Student(s) taught this technique can not teach it to others, as their understanding of it is not as thorough as the Konackan's.